


Anyway, let's have lunch

by mitsukyu



Series: Anyway, let's have lunch [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Of course</i> Seungyoon didn't believe him when Taehyun claimed he was a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyway, let's have lunch

Seungyoon was playing his guitar when Taehyun wandered in, flopping down onto Seungyoon's bed.

"Seungyoon-hyung," he began, "I'm closest to you of all the members, right?"

"Sure," Seungyoon said. He smiled and leaned over to pat Taehyun's leg, the only part of him within reach. "I like you best, Taehyun-ah."

"Good. That's good," Taehyun said vaguely, squinting at the ceiling. He lapsed into silence and Seungyoon went back to playing. He was about to ask Taehyun's opinion on a new song he'd been playing around with, when Taehyun continued as if it hadn't been half an hour since he last spoke.

"And anyway, you're the leader, right? We're supposed to come to you with our problems."

Seungyoon frowned and put his guitar down.

"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously. Taehyun generally wasn't much for coming to him with his problems. He'd offered once and Taehyun had told him that his number one problem was Seungyoon being a nag.

Taehyun sighed, finally taking his eyes off the ceiling and turning to face Seungyoon. He took a deep breath.

"I think I'm a vampire."

Seungyoon considered this, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully. 

"You know, overall -- I mean I think you're doing a great job, you know, with your face and stuff? You look suitably angsty, actor school has obviously been worth it -- but on the whole, I think 'I need your help because I lost my wallet' was a more believable prank, plot-wise," he concluded.

"I'm serious!" Taehyun protested.

"You're a menace," Seungyoon corrected, picking up his guitar again. "Now go bother one of the hyungs. You might get Jinwoo-hyung to believe you."

"Seungyoon!" Taehyun whined, sitting up and scooting over, sitting close enough that his side was pressed against Seungyoon's. 

"What? Don't--," Seungyoon started, looking up in confusion. Then Taehyun opened his mouth and showed him his teeth and Seungyoon screamed and dropped his guitar.

"Told you," Taehyun said, the smallest bit smug.

"Are those real?" Seungyoon asked incredulously. The first shock was making way for curiosity and he leaned in to poke at his friend's mouth with one careful finger.

"They're sharp!"

"I know. I'm having a really hard time keeping from biting through my own lip. It's terrible."

Seungyoon gaped. If this was a prank, Taehyun had made friends with some freakishly talented props specialist somewhere. Which was still totally within the realm of possibilities, considering the alternative was vampirism.

"So," Taehyun started, leaning his chin on Seungyoon's shoulder.

"So?"

"Can I bite you? Of course." 

"Of course not!" Seungyoon protested.

"Why not?" Taehyun demanded. "You're curious to know if this is real and I _really_ want to bite you right now. Everybody wins."

Seungyoon frowned and shifted away from Taehyun. That didn't sound like his idea of win-win at all. 

Taehyun sighed, folding his arms in annoyance. He'd apparently thought it would be easier to set his teeth in Seungyoon's neck and Seungyoon didn't know how to feel about that. (Not good, obviously. The answer should have been Not Good.)

"Look. I'll treat you to nasi goreng afterwards, how's that?"

Seungyoon considered this. On the one hand, he probably shouldn't trade in his life blood for nasi goreng. On the _other_ hand, nasi goreng was delicious and Seungyoon hadn't been treated to anything whatsoever since being appointed leader.

Anyway, what were the odds of Taehyun actually being a vampire? He'd never seen him glittering in the sunlight, for example. Wasn't that what vampires were supposed to do to occupy their time? Taehyun would probably laugh at him for falling for his dumb prank after all, but he was decent enough to still treat Seungyoon to lunch after, if only for providing him amusement.

"Fine," he decided.

"Awesome," Taehyun breathed, surging forward and closing the space between them.

Seungyoon could feel Taehyun's mouth on his skin, warm and damp, and that is where he felt the prank should have ended. He expected maybe a sloppy kiss followed by loud laughter. Pain, not so much.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Taehyun, you can't--" He jerked his head trying to move out of his reach but Taehyun grabbed him, one hand curled around his arm and one on his jaw, holding him still. The pain faded a little after that, but it left him feeling the strangest he had ever done. His mind was going a mile a minute but his body felt oddly frozen.

After what seemed like an age, Taehyun pulled back.

"Oh," Seungyoon said at last, looking sideways at his friend. His mouth was smeared red. The edges curled up in a smile as he watched. 

Then Taehyun was jumping to his feet.

"Come on, let's get you lunch!" he said, beaming. "I feel so energized now."

He offered Seungyoon a hand and Seungyoon took it, pulling himself up with some difficulty. He felt dizzy.

Also his bandmate was a vampire.

His _bandmate_.

A _vampire_.

He stumbled out of his room and glanced at the other doors.

He should at least warn them, he thought. He was pretty sure that was what leaders were supposed to do, instead of just sitting there and letting vampires violate them because they promised to buy them lunch after.

Even if that vampire was Nam Taehyun. 

Although he did feel that was an extenuating circumstance. The others would probably agree.

One more wobbly step and Taehyun was right beside him, looping an arm around him to keep him upright. He pulled him close and Seungyoon could swear the body pressed against his was warmer than before.

"We should really get you something to eat," Taehyun said gently, thumb rubbing soothing circles against his skin.

"Anyway," he continued, smiling a cheerful smile at Seungyoon, which contained no mention of fangs whatsoever. "No one will ever believe you, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a quick 500 words for The Microcosm but this happened instead oops.
> 
> Also vampires was not what I had in mind for my 'Hello Winner fandom I just got here pls take care of me' experience tbh. Still. Hi.


End file.
